


Because of Ramen

by Rookmoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Other, POV First Person, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Reader thinks about Naruto, and what he once said.





	Because of Ramen

Watching his stubbornness over the years had filled me with a pain and affection. The way he seemed to shine even though most of the village avoided him made him all the more interesting.

How is it that he stands so tall?

How can he smile so brightly?

How does he do it?

How does he go on?

Once, he said it was ramen that had saved him.

No wonder he eats it so often. Maybe if I found a food like that, I could smile more as well.

Maybe I can gather the courage to tell him my secret.


End file.
